Hands to Heaven
by Moony-Blues
Summary: Part one of the Ballad Collection. He's leaving her in the morning for the front lines and is determined to make the most of the night. Based on the song by Breathe. Rated M for sexual content. CainDG one shot.


_As I watch you move, across the moonlit room  
__There's so much tenderness in your loving._

They'd left the ball early that night, walking through the halls of the Northern Palace hand in hand. He didn't understand why the Queen had even insisted on having the damn thing, all things considered. Things weren't going so well with the efforts to retake the Outer Zone from the former supporters of Azkedellia. The Realms were engaged in a full-scale civil war, and hundreds died every day. The ball hadn't been able to escape the shadows of it, and the entire point of the frippery and gaiety had been to boost morale. It failed miserably. He certainly hadn't wanted to spend this evening, his last before leaving for the front lines, entertaining stuffed shirts and drunken dignitaries.

They paused here and there throughout the corridors, sharing intimate and passionate kisses, each tasting the other's need and longing. He pressed her as close to him as he could, and felt her slender arms wrap around his neck with a surprising strength. When they finally found the door to their chambers, they nearly fell through it. She broke off, putting one hand on his chest, right above the heart that she had melted from tin to flesh, and pushed him back so that he was sitting on their bed. His bride of only a few weeks stepped back, untying the laces that held her bodice together. Breath hitching in his throat, he fought himself to stay seated as she removed the layers of her blue ball gown. He saw the hunger in her eyes, and the sorrow.

_Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve.  
__God give me strength when I am leaving_

Shortly before they'd married, he accepted the Queen's offer of a general's commission. That was the dowry, considering he had no other to offer. In exchange for her younger daughter's hand in marriage, he would lead her armies in the battle to reclaim the O.Z. from the clutches of terrorists. She had graciously allowed them two months for a honeymoon before assigning him to one of the most dangerous positions in the Zone. He'd wanted to spend that night just with her, holding her closely, never wanting to let go. Instead, they'd been forced to spend precious hours at a pointless function of state. He was dreading the dawn that he knew would only come too soon.

His eyes graced her slender form, still so young and precious, as she slipped the shoulder straps of her under-bodice down her arms. Unable to stay seated any longer, he left the bed and gathered her in his arms again in one smooth motion. His hands lingered around her waist, playing at the laces to her corset as his mouth possessed hers. He heard her moan, a sound that nearly undid him. Mustering all the self-control he had, he pulled back, looking deep into her powder blue eyes as he pulled the knot loose and pulled it open. She pushed down the petticoat she was wearing, leaving her standing in nothing except a dainty pair of lacey panties that she had no doubt had her seamstress put together just for that occasion. He smiled at her mischievous smile, and she took that as encouragement.

_So raise your hands to heaven and pray  
__That we'll be back together someday_

Her hands ghosted over his chest, causing his heart to beat even faster than he thought was possible. He looked down at her hands as they unbuttoned the jacket of his dress uniform. He took them in his own when she finished, kissing each palm and staring into her eyes, knowing that his own ice-blue gaze was making her melt. He allowed her to guide the jacket off his shoulders to fall onto the floor, adding to the pile of discarded obstructions. His breath quickened as she kissed him and began to tug his undershirt from his trousers. He moaned when she let her fingers trail the fabric up as she lifted it over his upheld arms. Her lips never left his as she undid the buttons of his trousers, pushing them off his hips to join the rest on the floor. They stood, holding each other, tongues warring for dominance in a kiss they both wanted to last forever.

_Tonight I need your sweet __caress  
__(Hold me in the darkness)  
__Tonight you calm my restlessness  
__(You relieve my sadness)_

He picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist, and turned to lay her on the bed, removing the panties but never breaking the constant kiss. His rough hands ghosted over her skin as he attempted to deepen their kiss even further. She squirmed underneath him, running her fingers over his back and shoulders in a caress that set his nerves on fire. He moved to kiss her neck, nuzzling against her creamy, soft skin that glistened from the heat of their passion. Her breathing quickened its pace as he moved further down her body, leaving a trail of kisses that led to her breasts. She moaned quietly as he took one into his mouth, allowing his hands to follow his kisses down her body. He moved back up to her neck, sucking on the spot where she already had a bruise from his attentions since the day they married, wanting to make it a permanent mark.

_As we move to emb__race, tears roll down your face  
__I whisper words of love so softly  
__I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane  
__Without your touch life will be so lonely_

He positioned himself gently, wanting to make this night a tender memory, and not a harried, hurried, and heavy affair. He noticed her tears and almost stopped. She looked into his eyes, not needing words to encourage him. As he entered, he kissed away her tears, holding her tight against his body as they settled into a rhythm. He whispered into her ear, telling her how much he loved her, how much he needed her, how much she meant to him. He knew that her heart was breaking even more than his own. He didn't know how he would survive without having her to hold.

_So raise your hands to heaven and pray  
__That we'll be back together someday_

Her tears turned to sweet moaning as she neared her peak. He pressed himself as close to her as he could, thrusting as deeply as he could, and when she did reach it, he met his own. He held her as they both breathed deeply in the aftermath of their passion. When he'd recovered his breath, he rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him so that her head rested on his chest. He didn't want to leave her, because he knew that there was a very good chance he wouldn't be coming back, and he couldn't bear to think of what would happen to her without him there to protect her.

_Tonight I need your sweet caress  
__(Hold m__e in the darkness)  
__Tonight you calm my __restlessness  
__(You relieve my sadness)_

Her breathing eventually deepened in slumber. He remained awake, unable to sleep, only wanting to spend the entire night memorizing her face, every curve of her body, the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders, and the feel of her body against his own. He played with the ends of her raven hair, stroking her soft tresses. A thought came to his mind, and he made a mental note to ask if he could cut a lock of it before he left to keep in the old silver locket she had given to him when she heard of his deployment. It held a picture of her. He kept it in the leather pouch attached to the belt of his uniform.

_Morning has come, another day  
__I must pack my bags and say  
__"Goodbye, goodbye!"_

He held her all night, occasionally pressing soft kisses to her forehead, never letting her go. He'd regret losing the sleep later, but now he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, except maybe another night with her before he left. Dawn came too early. His breaking heart shattered even further when he had to wake her up so they could both get ready for the day: him for a long ride to the front, and her for a long day of policy-making.

They said their private goodbyes in the stables as he was putting the tack on his horse. She had tried to be brave, to not cry, but the tears came anyway. He drew her into his arms, kissing her with no less passion than he had the night before.

_Tonight I need your sweet __caress  
__(Hold me in the darkness)  
__Tonight you calm my __restlessness  
__(You relieve my sadness)_

They stood a few hours later outside the Northern Palace, her on the steps to the left of her mother, him beside his white steed in front of his men, who were lined up in formation for the Queen's inspection. He couldn't tear his eyes from her tear-stained face. He fingered the locket, now containing both her picture and a small lock of her raven hair, that he had palmed before lining up. He didn't hear the Queen's words. All he heard was the silent message of love in her eyes. He didn't know if he would be back, but he would pray to all the gods that they would send him back to her.

* * *

Author's Notes: This little song fic is based on "Hands to Heaven," originally recorded in 1988 by Breathe and covered in 2006 by Christian Bautista. I'm not giving up on "Where Do We Go From Here." This just came to me and I had to write it. It's also my first "M"-rated drabble. Please review if you liked it. 

Disclaimer: I own neither Tin Man nor "Hands to Heaven," and do not claim any rights to them.


End file.
